I do?
by dannystar9
Summary: Prompt: Red Swan in FTL. Snow tries to have suitors compete for Emma's hand but little does she know that Emma has already found true love.


**AN: This was waaaaaay longer than I anticipated it to be. And excuse the pointless rambling in the middle. I got a little carried away. I hope I did justice to these two.**

* * *

Emma was standing in her bedroom getting measured for what seemed like the millionth time this week. Since the curse had been broken everyone from Storybrooke had returned to Fairy Tale Land. According to Snow, Emma should find a husband and had set up many occasions for suitors to court Emma. For the occasion, Snow had ordered a whole new set of clothes for Emma which required fittings much too often for Emma's liking.

Ruby walked into Emma's bedroom with a picnic basket and wearing her characteristic red cloak.

"Hey," Ruby said shyly, aware that the object of her affections was in her underwear being measured for clothes that would bring her another step away from Ruby.

The servants finished their measurements and left Emma and Ruby alone.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come eat with me. I was going to ride into the forest; maybe eat by the lake."

"That sounds great," Emma replied, "I just need to tell Snow. Oh, and get dressed."

Emma put on a pair of riding pants, a nice white cotton shirt, and boots, similar to what Snow used to wear during her time on the run.

"You look just like your mom in that outfit," Ruby noted.

"Well that's because I'm her daughter and they're hers."

The two chuckled and made their way out back to Ruby's horse. On their way out Emma told a guard to tell Snow of her whereabouts so she wouldn't get worried. Emma and Ruby both got on and rode through the forest to the crystal blue lake just outside of the castle's borders.

The women jumped off the horse and tied it to a nearby tree. Ruby pulled a red and white checkered blanket out of the basket and laid it neatly on the ground and placing the basket on the blanket. They both sat down and Ruby started pulling out the lunch that Granny had made for the two of them.

"Snow's having suitors court me. She thinks it's time that I be married," Emma spoke, finally breaking the silence. "Maybe you should court me?"

"Emma. You know that she wouldn't approve."

"Come on. If she'd approve of anyone it would be her best friend."

"She'd let you marry the Mad Hatter before she'd approve of a woman."

Emma knew that Ruby was right. Although nobody ever spoke their disapproval for same-sex couples it was never a possibility for there to be two queens or two kings.

Ruby knew that continuing to argue the subject was pointless and wanted to have some fun.

Without saying a word Ruby got up, took off her cloak, folded it neatly, and placed on the blanket.

She walked over to the side of the lake which was only a few steps away and stripped down to her underwear. She turned around and smirked at Emma before jumping in.

Emma watched in awe as Ruby swam around the lake.

"You going to join me?" Ruby asked in the way that reminded Emma of when they were back in Storybrooke.

"Well since you've already seen me in my underwear once today, I guess you can see me again."

"Don't act like I haven't seen you in less," Ruby replied suggestively.

Emma quickly stripped down to her underwear and jumped into the water, purposefully splashing Ruby.

The two merrily swam around for almost an hour before Emma decided that she wanted to have some fun. She pulled her bra off and threw it next to the rest of the disregarded clothing. Next, she took off her underwear and tossed it on top of the bra.

Emma swam over to Ruby helped her get rid of her undergarments.

Ruby and Emma swam, kissed and splashed until the sun started to set. The previously sopping wet clothes had been dried from the sun and Emma knew that they both had to get home.

The two dried off with the picnic blanket and got dressed. Night was coming and Ruby wanted to make sure she got her lady home before nightfall.

"You know, you're a grown woman. Why don't you just tell Snow that you don't want to be courted? That you've found your mate."

"I wish it were that easy, Ruby. But you know it's not, and I know it's not, and I think even Henry knows too."

"Does Henry know about us?" Ruby asked suddenly realizing she might be a dirty little secret; a position she did not want to be in.

"He knows as much as a boy his age should," Emma replied almost cryptically.

Ruby shot her a look.

"He's the one who told me that you like me. He's the one that figured it out."

"So a ten year old set you up with me?"

"Not just any ten year old. **My** ten year old. The ten year old who figured out that we were all Fairy Tale characters trapped in the quaint town of Storybrooke, Maine."

The two rode back to the castle and Ruby dropped Emma off at the front.

Emma walked inside and made her way to her bedroom. Snow intercepted her before she could reach her destination.

"Emma," Snow called, "there's a young man here to see you." Snow looked over Emma and saw that she was wearing the clothes that she had worn for much of her time as a huntress.

"Why are you wearing that? I have ordered a whole new wardrobe for you. Do you not like the new clothes? I can get you different ones."

"No, mom. The new clothes are fine. I just don't want to get them dirty when I go out."

Snow seemed satisfied with the answer and continued on with her mission.

"Well go get changed and then go to the dining hall. I think you'll find this man very charming."

Emma knew she had to take these encounters seriously. If she was going to live out her life with a man, and not the woman of her dreams, he better be pretty damn special.

Several maids were waiting in Emma's bed chamber when she went to dress.

"Princess Swan," one servant said as she showed Emma a dress. Another servant was holding a different choice.

Emma decided on a sundress that she had saved from her days in Storybrooke; a personal favorite.

She chose to wear a pair of simple black flats and made her way to the dining hall.

"This is Jeremy," Snow beamed, getting up to greet her daughter.

He seemed like a nice man, but he was no Red Riding Hood.

Snow left the two and they talked for several hours.

Emma found Jeremy a charming man. He had been a suitor of Belle, and came from a very powerful family line. He was even friends with Charming and King Mitus.

"I'm really sorry. But I need to go to bed," Emma said trying to finish the encounter.

"Oh, it's no problem. I should probably get going anyway."

Emma returned to her bed chamber and got ready for bed. She settled into her bed with a book when she heard a knock on her door. The door opened and Henry walked in.

"Prince Henry," Emma said in greeting to her son.

"Princess Emma," Henry replied climbing onto her bed.

Emma closed her book and moved over to make room for her son.

Henry glanced over at the book to see that his mother was reading the tale of Little Red Riding Hood.

"You have to marry Ruby."

"I can't do that. In Fairy Tales the princess marries a prince, not a princess, and certainly not a wolf."

"But the Fairy Tale of Emma Swan is different."

"Thanks, kid, but you know that that isn't possible."

"Yes. It is."

"Look." Henry opened his book to the last chapter and flipped through it. Any big even in Emma's life had a new page.

"See. This is when you first met Ruby in Storybrooke. This is when you first found each other again here. This is when you guys…"

Emma quickly flipped the page, knowing that the contents weren't suitable for a ten year old.

"This is today. You guys had a picnic. If it's in the book, then it's a big event. You have to marry her Emma. You love her. You still call her Ruby, even though most people don't even know that name. Come on Emma."

Henry was frantic. He knew that she didn't love any of these men, and that the only person she would truly be happy with was Ruby. He wanted the best for his mother. She was his role model, the person who helped him see the good in Regina, who helped him break the curse. She was the savior.

"Here." Henry pulled out a glistening Ruby ring. "Give this to her. Ask her to marry you."

"Kid, how did you get this?" Emma was in awe at how her son got a hold of such a ring.

"Grumpy helped me," Henry replied like it should be completely obvious.

"Nothing was stolen, right?"

"Pinky Promise. Now go ask her."

"Now? In my pajamas? In the middle of the night?"

"Well, put some clothes on. And then go."

"Thanks, kid."

"That's what I do."

The two laughed at Henry's seemingly know-all personality.

Emma pulled on her discarded clothes from earlier and snuck out to the stables. She opened her horse's stall and led him out to the path. She mounted and they galloped to Ruby's cottage.

Emma knocked on the door. She heard Ruby walking to the door.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked surprised at who was at her door.

"I have to ask you something." Emma got down on her knee and pulled out the little black box that Henry had given her.

"I want you to be my wife; my queen. Will you marry me?"

"Of course." Emma got up and was given a giant hug and kiss. Ruby put the ring on her left ring finger and gazed at it.

"It's so beautiful."

"A ruby for my Ruby. Henry picked it out."

"What are we going to tell Snow?"

"That I found my true love. She knows more than anyone about forbidden love. And if things don't work out, then we'll go and live with Henry in Regina's castle."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Emma returned to the castle that night, prepared to tell Snow the events of the night in the morning.

As the sun rose, Emma did too. She got dressed and went to go find her mother. Little did she know that her mother was trying to find her too.

"Emma," Snow called, "we need to talk."

"Oh shit," Emma thought, "did Henry tell her? Did Ruby?"

"Emma," Snow began softly, "Henry told me about you and Red. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…" Emma couldn't think of a good reason over the pounding in her ears. She started to break down and began sobbing in her mother's neck.

"It's okay Emma. It's okay. If you would've told me, I wouldn't have been making all these arrangements. I just thought that you needed to find the right guy. Little did I know you found the perfect woman."

"So you approve," Emma said into her mother's neck.

"Of course. She's my best friend."

* * *

The next few days were abuzz with wedding plans. Snow, Emma, and Ruby made sure that every detail was perfect and the date was set for a month.

Everyone in the castle's domain was there. The dwarves, the fairies, even Regina was there.

Emma wore a beautiful white gown that resembled a swan while Ruby wore a similar dress that was the perfect shade of ruby red.

Emma was escorted down the aisle by her father and her son, while Ruby was escorted by her grandmother.

The two looked stunning and after a tearful wedding ceremony they returned to the castle were they were going to live happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

**AN: I needed it to end all cliche. It's a fairy tale after all. :) I hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
